Me and Yami
by VannuroRB
Summary: Just a story about Yugi and Yami. Yeah...


So…this is what happens when I actually don't think about what I'm writing. But hey, stuff happens.

I don't really think this is yaoi, it's more or less what Yugi and Yami are like in the series, but if you want to think there's something there, I won't stop you.

Anyway, enough rambling, enjoy!

* * *

Me and Yami-

It was another normal day, and like most of the Japanese teenagers were in school, including Yugi Mutou.

Yugi was an average, small, sixteen year old. He was happy, carefree, very good and had a love of games. If only he felt the same way about school. At the moment, he was sitting next to his best friend-Joey Wheeler-on a sunny day, sitting at his desk in a very boring maths lesson. Everyone had resorted to doodling and getting caught, or daydreaming and giving up after five minutes. But Yugi-despite being normal-had an abnormal way of passing school days.

His necklace called the Millennium puzzle, it was different from other jewellery as it contained the spirit of an ancient Egyptian, someone Yugi now called Yami.

Yami was like Yugi's imaginary friend, except he was actually real. Yugi was the only one who could see him, that was unless he took over Yugi's body, then it would be Yami people were seeing. He often protected Yugi from the numerous bullies that threatened him, provided as a good friend to Yugi, and even helped him with school work as he was very smart. The ideal person.

Yugi would often sit in his seat in class, seemingly paying attention to the class, but talking to Yami through his mind. It was like he was sitting next to Yugi. And if Yugi ever came to the problem about not knowing what to do in the class due to not paying attention, Yami would explain it to him and everything would work out fine.

Yugi wouldn't know what he would do without Yami at times.

* * *

At the end of the day, Yugi said his goodbyes to Joey and went his separate way. Yugi didn't even notice the approaching, stronger guys from school, hoping they would get some quick money off him.

'Mutou!'

Yugi stopped, hearing the familiar voices that were of his regular bullies. Deciding not to want to get hurt, Yugi quickly took off into a run, followed by the bullies. They soon drove him into an alleyway where, unfortunately, it was a dead end for Yugi.

'Looks like there's no where for you to run' They said as they cracked their knuckles.

Yugi covered his face right before they started the punching.

They punched, kicked, and damaged Yugi's small body. He laid on the ground, bruises covering his body as they took Yugi's bag and searched through it. Yugi weakly got his millennium puzzle in his hands.

"Yami…help…"

There with a weird tingling sensation that spread throughout his body, and when he felt his body stand up, he knew he could trust Yami to take over for him. He was safe once more.

'How dare you hurt aibou' Yami growled, making them look up at the new Yugi.

And in a few minutes, it was all over. The guys now laid on the floor, bruises and some blood slightly on their faces. It was funny how Yami never looked strong, but really he could do some damage. Yami picked up Yugi's bag, slung it over his shoulder and walked away.

'You're safe now Yugi' Yami whispered.

Yugi felt relaxed, he could always trust Yami to be there for him.

* * *

When Yugi got home, he had to go to the bathroom, take out the medical box and plaster up his bruises and cuts. Yami stood and watched as Yugi looked at himself in the mirror to find anymore bruises.

'I'm sorry aibou' Yami apologised.

Yugi shook his head and turned to Yami 'I should be apologising, I had to rely on you, I'm sorry'.

'That's alright aibou. I'm just upset you had to get hurt though…'

'That's alright' Yugi smiled 'Bruises can't hurt me. It'll only make me tougher'.

Yami couldn't help but smile back. Yugi was certainly a character to be with, it made him happy just knowing Yugi.

* * *

Yugi managed to cover up his battle wounds to his grandfather by saying he was clumsy and tripped, though Yugi had used the similar excuse every time he was beaten up, his grandfather bought it and didn't question it again.

Yugi laid in his bed after dinner and finishing off his homework. Looking out of his window into the night sky, his bruises were pulsing bad and keeping him awake, and now he was bored.

Yugi sat up and reached over to his desk, pulling the puzzle towards him so he held it in his hands.

'Yami' Yugi whispered 'Are you awake?'

Yugi looked up to see Yami standing by his bed.

'Can't sleep?' Yami asked.

Yugi nodded his head and put the puzzle to the side 'I can't get off. Can we play a game in the mean time?'

Yami sat down on Yugi's bed 'What game?'

'Duel monsters'.

Yami smiled 'Certainly aibou'.

Yami got up and walked over to Yugi's desk, taking out their deck and sitting on Yugi's bed again. He split the deck so they had even cards and they started the game together. Whenever Yugi found it hard to sleep, he would see if Yami was awake as well, and they would spend hours playing various games with each other until Yugi couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

And a few hours of duelling together, Yugi was finding it hard to keep his eyes open.

He looked at his cards in his hand and then the ones he had laid on the bed sheets, then back to his hand.

'Umm…' Yugi gave a yawn and rubbed his eyes 'I don't think…I can go…'

Yami smiled, he leaned over and put his hand on Yugi's shoulder, making sure he was listening.

'Why don't you try and get some sleep now?' Yami suggested.

Yugi took one last look at his cards and nodded, he helped Yami gather them up and then laid back in his bed. Yami put the cards away before returning to Yugi, he took the covers and pulled them over Yugi some more.

'Sleep well Yugi' Yami said.

'You too Yami' Yugi said before he fell asleep.

Yami waited a few minutes just in case Yugi woke back up again, but he was happy sleeping next to the puzzle. So Yami disappeared for that night, knowing Yugi was safe once more for another day.

* * *

…Like I said. I was bored. I think it was pretty good considering I didn't put anything romantic in. But it was shorter, oh well, they don't call them one shots for nothing.

Review if you like, but I doubt you will…


End file.
